Poetry of the Heart: Heero and Relena :: FIN
by Amarisa
Summary: Heero started writing poetry. What is he to do when Relena finds it?
1. Default Chapter

Poetry of the Heart Part 1  
  
:: Every Time By Heero Yuy Every time I try To tell you how I feel The words always seem to die Though what I know is real Every time I get near you I clam up and my throat goes dry And when you ask me what is wrong I say nothing and then good-bye Every time I do this It drives me up the wall I kick and punch and yell at myself For I know I'm just trying to stall And every time you come To ask the same question again I want to tell you how I feel And let the relationship finally begin But yet again I say it's nothing And yet again you walk away And with every step my heart breaks Because those three little words I cannot say::  
  
Heero closed his composition notebook and fell back onto the bed. His eyes stared up at the ceiling fan, reminding him of the chaos inside of his own soul; going around in circles and never deciding on when to stop unless someone does something about it. A smirk lit his face briefly before disappearing as soon as it came. Once again his mask had fallen and he was reduced to writing in that stupid book of his to please his tormented soul for the time being. A sigh escaped him as he realized that he couldn't take this for much longer. His eyes slowly fell upon his black and white book; the same book that he had to keep hidden in a drawer with a silent alarm rigged in it that notified him directly if anyone was to open it. It contained words, thoughts, and feelings that he didn't want ANYONE to read. Especially not Her. Heero shut his eyes as his mind drifted out his small, opened window to the laughter outside. A small smile tugged at his lips as he focused on one person. Soon the smile was accompanied by a chuckle as he heard that person get drenched with a water balloon.  
  
They were now in the hottest summer in as long as they could remember; and with the pool drainage system on the fritz, Duo, Relena, Quatre, and Trowa decided it was best to have a "water war". The chuckle turned into a grin as he heard Duo get pummeled by water balloons and cry out exclaiming that it wasn't fair. Obviously they had ganged up on him. Heero opened his eyes to stare out of his window at the clouds in the sky, the unmoving, pure white, cirrus clouds. His gaze went to one of the fans in the room. He got up and knelt in front of it, feeling the semi-cool air splash against his face, drying the streaks of sweat that fell from his brow. The air conditioning had also broken, so the mansion was almost as hot as it was outside. Even then, it felt like it was 100 degrees. He focused his eyes on the miniature thermometer stuck onto the wall and frowned as he read that it was 101 degrees. One degree off, and this was supposed to be the coolest day of the week. Right now a battle in Antarctica with Zechs didn't sound like such a bad idea. But airports had been shut down due to the intense heat and the many heat strokes and cases of extreme heat exhaustion, so there was no way of doing that. And all of the mobile suits had been destroyed, so a fight for the sake of fighting was out of the question too.  
  
Standing and walking over to his door, while placing the notebook in the specially guarded drawer along the way, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Due to the heat, he had been reduced to wearing only his black spandex shorts; no shoes, socks, or tank-top. He was beginning to hate the color black, it sucked up the heat and he had nothing else besides his jeans.  
  
Walking out the door and down the steps to the kitchen he took an ice-cube out of the freezer, immediately sticking it in his mouth before it melted. Heero sighed as he stood there with the coolness of the open freezer cascading over his body. If only he could stay this way all summer. But realizing the futility of the wish he reluctantly shut the door and walked over to the kitchen window, peering out at the continuing war. The others were soaked to the bone and loving it. Heero frowned as he realized that he should have joined in on the little war, and deliberately lost. But he couldn't risk his reputation like that, not like the others. Duo was perfect for the event; Relena was a shock, but only a little, her reputation wasn't like Heero's; Quatre and Trowa were very predictable, along with Duo, anything to get them paired up. Heero wondered what the relationship between the two pilots really was; was it just best-friends, or something more? He quickly shook the thought from his head as Wufei walked into the room and the war outside came to an abrupt stop because of the sudden lack of water balloons.  
  
"Wishing you had been in it?" Wufei asked as he performed the same task Heero had just finished.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
"I prefer air-conditioning and a pool than a pointless water balloon fight."  
  
"You do realize that the temperature of the pool would change drastically in a matter of minutes out there."  
  
"Yeah, but that's what tons of ice cubes are for, and an indoor pool."  
  
"And then they'd melt and the pool would be overflowing with warm water, and it would take months to clean out the basement and install a pool down there."  
  
"How's the air conditioner?"  
  
"Completely fried. We need a new one and an order has been made, though it won't arrive for another week or so."  
  
Heero sighed at the knowledge and watched as Relena rung the water out of her hair before flipping it over her shoulder. Wufei caught that look and shook his head.  
  
"He'd kill you, you know."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked as he looked over his shoulder at the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Zechs. He'd kill you if you two got involved."  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I see the way you look at her. You are a love-sick fool, Yuy. Zechs would kill you if you got involved with his only sister."  
  
"Wufei, you are full of delusions if you think I feel that way about Relena."  
  
"Mm-hm... You think that, but I'll be telling you 'I told you so' very soon by the looks of it. And if you think you can play mind tricks with me and hide the truth, you are the one who is delusional."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and froze as they fell on Relena once again. She had put her hair up and was laughing with the others. Her bathing suit top went from tying at the neck, to tying around the chest, very low around the chest, while the rest cut off above her mid-drift. And she had on extremely short shorts and some sandals to complete the outfit. Wufei smirked and walked over to Heero.  
  
"If I were you, Yuy..." he said whispering in his ear. "I would try to earn Zech's trust before anything happens that shouldn't have before hand."  
  
"You're not me," he answered back glaring. "And I am not full of delusions."  
  
Wufei smirked again and walked away, grabbing another ice cube. "Fine. Have it your way. But like I said earlier, I'll be saying 'I told you so' very soon, love-sick fool."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes again and looked back outside. The others were talking, and Relena looked over towards Heero and smiled. Heero stared at her for a few seconds before disappearing from view. Relena's smile faltered, but was soon replaced by a laugh brought on by Duo.  
  
Heero shook his head as he walked back into his room.  
  
'I can't tell her, I just can't. What would she say anyway? She would probably laugh in my face and tell me that it wouldn't have worked out anyway. On the other hand, though. We have been through a lot, and we have plenty of evidence to prove that a relationship would work out.'  
  
Heero sighed in frustration as he closed his door.  
  
"What's wrong with me!" he screamed, banging his head against the door. "Why... can't... I... tell... her... the... truth?" he exclaimed, hitting his head as emphasis at the end of every word. He hit his head one last time before letting it rest there. The irony of the situation and the poem he had just written not fifteen minutes ago was laughable, but true. Probably any minute now Relena would knock on the door and ask...  
  
A sudden knock on the door brought Heero out of his thoughts.  
  
"Heero..?" Relena asked timidly.  
  
Heero's eyes widened at this irony, but then replaced his mask and opened the door a crack. "What is it?"  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. It's probably just the heat getting to me if I'm missing anything, though I doubt I am."  
  
Relena looked at him worriedly, not believing one word he said. "I don't believe you, Heero. You're not the one to let the temperature get to you. Something else must be bothering you."  
  
"I told you it's nothing!" he snapped.  
  
Relena jumped and cocked an eye-brow. "If it's nothing... then why did you just snap at me?" she asked as her old commanding air came about her again and she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Heero's eyes widened and he backed away from the door; his movements making it open a little further.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Relena asked gently, her strong aura fading as her arms fell.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Not really? Something must be wrong since you didn't give me a forward answer."  
  
Heero stared at her in shock, then sighed and gave in. "Come in... close the door behind you."  
  
Doing as she was told, Relena walked in and sat down on the coverless and sheet-less bed. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"Not only would you not believe me, you would not understand even if I told you."  
  
'Are you insane?!'  
  
Heero's mind yelled at him.  
  
'It is about her, so of course she would understand! ... No she wouldn't, she would never understand the type of emotion I feel towards her.'  
  
Relena watched Heero with interest. Something was going on inside of his head; she just didn't know what... yet.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Relena... you wouldn't understand..." Heero said through his teeth as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Then why did you invite me in here?"  
  
Blood sprinkled down his hand as he yelled at himself mentally for making that mistake.  
  
Relena saw the blood and gasped, "You're bleeding!"  
  
Heero looked down at his palm and praised his pride, habit, and reputation for making him do that.  
  
"What here," he said as he went into the bathroom, cursing himself for making yet another mistake.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"No, I can manage."  
  
"Alright," Relena answered a little hurt. Then her eyes began scanning the room. It was as plain as she thought it was; he really needed something on the bare walls besides a mirror, and perhaps some carpeting would be nice, and anything else that would spice up the room. Then her eyes fell on a slightly opened drawer.  
  
'Now what would he keep in here?'  
  
Her mind raced to think up of ideas as she walked over and opened it further. A small black and white composition notebook was inside with the words "Property of Heero Yuy" written on the cover. How predictable. She flipped silently through the pages and landed on an entry with no title. It was a poem. Her eyes widened as she read the words. :: The more I see you  
The more I know  
What it is to love  
What it is to grow  
  
And the more I grow  
The more I understand  
What you are telling me  
When you offer me your hand::  
  
It was very good, to Relena at least. She knew Heero had a kind heart and a philosophical side, but a poetic side? This was totally new to her. She flipped the page and saw another poem entitled "My Angel".  
  
:: My Angel By Heero Yuy  
For this weeping heart  
No words can express  
The undying love  
I no longer can suppress  
And with that love  
Your lips I caress  
  
Though worlds apart  
We may be  
My mind looks ahead  
With blind eyes that now see  
And soars above  
With trapped wings set free  
  
The moon cannot comprehend  
And the sun cannot know  
What it is to have you, so high  
While my soul is trapped below  
  
In the screaming depths of hell  
My soul writhed in pain  
While my angel rested in heaven  
And shed tears that fell like rain  
  
It was with those tears  
That you let me escape  
From the pain and the suffering  
The cruelty and the hate  
  
It was the purity of you  
Which let me fly  
Across the heavens  
High into the sky  
  
I came to you  
And held you close  
I thanked you for helping me to be reborn  
And told you that you were what I needed most  
  
You put your arms around me  
You folded me in your wings  
You were always there in my time of need  
You were always there to love me  
  
So now I tell you  
In, regretfully, primitive words  
Thank you for making me reborn  
Thank you for being my world::  
  
Relena stared in shock at the words before her as. Never before had  
she heard such beautiful words, especially not from Heero. This was a  
total shock to her. She turned to the last entry of poems, it was  
entitled Every Time. As she read, tears began to well up in her eyes  
as she realized exactly to whom this poem, and the others, were  
addressed. Upon closing and replacing the book in the exact way she  
found it, Relena walked over to the bathroom, drying her eyes along  
the way.  
  
"Heero, is everything alright?"  
  
Heero's head snapped up from his trance. He had been kicking himself  
for making so many mistakes and was racking his brain for ideas on how  
to tell Relena the truth. The injured hand was cleaned, and now he  
had no more reason to stay in the bathroom; he had no more reason to  
hold back.  
  
"Yes, Relena, every thing is just fine."  
  
"Good, I'm glad. Listen, I just remembered that I have something to  
do, so we'll have to finish this later. I'm sorry I couldn't get  
anything out of you verbally, but perhaps later." With that Relena  
turned on her heal and left the room, another tear sliding down her  
cheek.  
  
Heero stood there, stunned, with his hand on the door-knob. It wasn't  
like Relena to forget things. And if she had to do something, she  
would have done it before the water fight. So what could have scared  
her off?  
  
Heero opened the door and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place,  
so it never occurred to him that Relena had just read into his heart. 


	2. PotH: Chapter Two

Poetry of the Heart  
  
Part 2  
  
A week had past since that day and Heero had started to get suspicious.  
  
'She knows something, I know she knows something; but what? What does she know?'  
  
Heero paced in his room. It was practically 110 degrees out and today was supposed to be the hottest day ever. He hadn't written in his book, his mind was too occupied on other things.  
  
'Relena has been acting strange around me, stranger than usual; and that's scary. So what can it be, what does she know?'  
  
Heero passed by the drawer which contained his heart in it, and turned, unknowingly pushing it shut. A little beeper on his belt went off notifying him that it was shut and the alarm was fully functional. He froze.  
  
'How long had that been like that? Since I hadn't written in it since last week, it had to have been... Oh no...'  
  
First he had been stupid enough to just place it back in the drawer without properly closing it, then he just had to invite Relena into his room, then he left her alone in the room, and then she left without a very good alibi. Heero turned and began to forcefully hit his head against the wall again. She read it, she had to have. That would explain everything. She had to have read everything in there and then placed it back just the way she found it to try and save him his dignity and humiliation.  
  
"Relena!!!" he screamed rushing out of his room, running down the stairs and past all of the surprised faces of his friends. He went up to Relena and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "I need to talk to you, now!"  
  
"Heero, what—" Relena was cut off when Heero had yanked her back towards the stairs.  
  
"Uh, Relena? Do you need any help?" Quatre nervously asked.  
  
"N-No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," she answered while being dragged up the stairs.  
  
Heero pushed her into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it.  
  
"Heero? What is this all about?"  
  
"You know damn well what this is about!" He snarled as he turned and glared at her.  
  
"N-No, I don't..."  
  
"Yes you do!" He went over to the drawer and opened it, hearing the alarm go off on his belt. Taking the out book he flung it at Relena. "Do you know what that is?"  
  
Relena barely had time to catch it and alternated looks from it to Heero. "It looks like a composition book."  
  
"Don't be a smart. Of course it's a composition book, but that is not what the question was referring to!"  
  
"I-I don't know what it is..."  
  
"You're lying," he growled.  
  
"Really. But... by the looks of it, the alarm on your belt and the markings on it, it seems like a diary of some sort."  
  
"And what do you suppose is in it?"  
  
"Why are you asking me these questions? And why are you asking them in that tone of voice?!"  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Alright! I don't know. Journal entries, thoughts, poems—"  
  
Heero walked up and plucked the book from Relena's hands and slammed her against the wall. "—And what type of poems?"  
  
Now she was scared. "I-I don't know... Um... Just any normal poems that anyone could make up..."  
  
"Quit lying and tell me what you know!"  
  
"Quit hurting me!!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened and he backed up as Relena rubbed one of her shoulders. The anger was completely gone from his eyes as he sat on the bed, staring off into space.  
  
"...Heero?"  
  
Heero started to shake his head subtly, then vigorously and hid his face with his hands. "I-I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Heero, what is going on?"  
  
He looked up at her, "You know very well what is going on. You read it, didn't you?"  
  
"The book?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
Heero got up and hurled the book to the wall, creating a dent. "The book is nothing."  
  
"Not by the looks of it."  
  
Heero looked over his shoulder at Relena, his gaze penetrating deep into her. She gulped and tried to head for the door, but found that it was locked.  
  
"You can't get out, even if you tried," Heero said barely above a whisper. "That lock takes a special pressure to work it. To you it would be stuck."  
  
"Heero, I want out. If you want, I'll never say a word about what was that book. For all I know, the words could mean something totally different. I just... want to go now," she said quickly and placed her back to the door, definitely very scared.  
  
"If you thought that then you wouldn't have been acting strangely around me," he answered as he walked slowly up to her.  
  
Relena gulped and shut her eyes tight; she had never seen him this serious before. Now she waited for a slap that never came. She opened them slightly to see Heero staring at her.  
  
"Are you scared of me?"  
  
"Wh-why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Heero took a step closer. "After all I have done for you, you are scared of me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you did before... what you are doing now is all that matters."  
  
"What if I said the same about you?"  
  
"You aren't like that."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"From what you did... in the... past..."  
  
"Exactly. So the past does matter."  
  
He was acting too strange now, not like him at all. Relena gulped again but didn't dare to take her eyes off Heero. "So... may I ask what exactly made you write that?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just asked the question."  
  
"Oh, are you going to answer me?"  
  
Heero stared at her then looked away. "I needed to..."  
  
"What? You needed to? Heero, you don't need to do anything like that unless..."  
  
Blue eyes caught Relena's once more. Her eyes widened as she finally fully realized the meaning of the words. She had only slightly understood them before, but now that she knew the truth, they brought on a completely new meaning.  
  
"No..." Relena whispered as she looked away. "No... it isn't possible..." She turned completely around and, to Heero's utter surprise, unlocked the door.  
  
He slammed it shut before Relena could move and grabbed onto her arms. "Relena, you need to listen to me!"  
  
"No, it isn't possible! You can't possibly feel the same way!"  
  
Heero slapped her across the face just hard enough to stop her from hyperventilating and losing complete control. "Listen to me, Relena..." he hissed softly. "You have to listen to me..."  
  
"I've heard enough," she stated as she glared at Heero. "No wait, I've read enough." She turned again and opened the door only to be stopped by Heero closing it again, turning her around, and pressing his lips firmly to hers.  
  
Relena's eyes widened as she stared at the fall wall. This couldn't be happening. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, was kissing her. Heero Yuy, the man she had been chasing after since she was 15 was finally kissing her by his own free will. And all she had to do was read a few poems. It was unreal.  
  
Heero kept his lips on Relena's for probably a few minutes longer than needed. When he finally parted and looked at her, he found her staring blankly off into space. Realizing that throughout his kiss she never once responded, his eyes went cold and emotionless again and he backed away. This movement knocked Relena out of her reverie and she looked at him, still as shocked as before. What she found scared her beyond all reason.  
  
He stared at her with nothing behind his eyes. He had finally opened up, finally done something neither one of them thought would ever happen, and nothing turned out the way it should've. So many poems, so many heart-felt words wasted on a simple, years-old infatuation. He had nothing but respite for her at this moment, at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.  
  
Realizing what she had done, Relena shook her head quickly, as if making the biggest apology of her life in just an instant's time, and launched herself towards Heero. They met fiercely, their lips crashing together with years' worth of pent up lust and want. Relena's hands wrapped around Heero's neck, entangling themselves in Heero's dark-brown hair, holding him close for fear that he might let go of her. And Heero? The respite vanished instantly and his own arms engulfed Relena's tiny waist, pressing her body close to his in the same fear she held towards him. Their breathing started coming in quicker now and realizing what was coming, Heero started to back up towards his bed for any moment now his knees would surely buckle from the electricity going down his spine and flowing to every inch of his body. The kiss deepened when they finally fell onto the mattress, their tongues dancing an exotic tango for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Heero broke the kiss reluctantly and stared up at Relena, his intense blue eyes flashing with a light Relena thought she would never live to see.  
  
"Relena... I don't want to rush you..."  
  
Relena sat up on the bed, straddling Heero's hips. "Heero, I was just turning 15 when I first saw you. I have chased after you, tracked you down, bugged the hell out of you..." Heero grinned. "And still I'm here, and you haven't killed me yet."  
  
"I could kill you now..."  
  
At this Relena grinned. "Going back to your poetry?"  
  
Heero's grin changed to a devilish one as he pulled her down, his lips barely brushing hers as he spoke. "I'll have to write a new one."  
  
"Will you let me see it?"  
  
Making his eyes catch hers, Heero flipped their bodies over so he was on top. "Depends on how good it is."  
  
Relena grinned and licked her lips. "How good... Tell me something, Yuy. Are these walls sound-proof?"  
  
"You actually want to go through with this? We've only just—"  
  
Relena reached her hand up and shushed him with one finger. "This seals the deal," she stated as her thumb lightly caressed Heero's bottom lip. He closed his eyes and took a staggering breath before opening them again and staring at her with pure want.  
  
"It'll hurt."  
  
"I don't care about that."  
  
"You really sure you want to—"  
  
In reply, Relena pulled him down for a searing kiss.  
  
Heero opened his eyes from his comfortable position on the bed's pillow. "Figures."  
  
"What figures?" Relena asked, stroking one of her hands down Heero's bare arm.  
  
Heero shifted his position to stare down at her. "It just figures that now they fix the air-conditioner."  
  
"It would've been a menace anyway."  
  
"Still..." He kissed her neck and grinned. "The sheets will definitely need washed."  
  
"And why exactly does that bother you?"  
  
"I'm going to be sleeping in this bed tonight."  
  
"Define 'sleeping.'"  
  
Heero grinned down at Relena. "Now who's the poet?"  
  
"I must be spending way too much time around you."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"My brother seems to think it is."  
  
"You brother can go screw himself for all I care."  
  
"Touchy. Of course, you do realize that if he objects to this at all then I'll be the one doing the killing."  
  
"I thought you were a pacifist."  
  
Relena brought Heero down for yet another kiss. "So? So I won't kill him, instead I'll leave the rest to you."  
  
"Thank you for your consideration."  
  
"Hmmm... you can thank me later." "What exactly are you proposing, Miss Peacecraft."  
  
"Proposals now? Geeze, Heero, you do move awfully fast."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "I have good reason to."  
  
Relena grinned. "So, think they heard us?"  
  
"More than likely."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Great, I'll never live this down."  
  
"Relena, I have you know that this room is more or less soundproof. The most they heard was muffled and the air-conditioner coming on probably muffled that further. If you would like to test that again then I'll be happy to oblige."  
  
"Would you now?"  
  
Heero grinned. "Shall I prove it to you?"  
  
"I'd be honored to test that with you, Heero."  
  
With that, Heero leaned in and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"I love you, Heero..."  
  
"And I you, Relena." 


End file.
